A Very Merry Smashmas
by micbot37
Summary: It's Christmas in the Smash Island and the festivities are beginning. Join the fighters for laughs, cheers, family, and a party with friends. Even a secret Santa distribution, and what will happen when the villains throw mistletoe at random residents. What's worse, the author is on a mission to include every single resident he has. (Not canon to The ULTIMATE Smash Bros Series.)
1. Secret Santa

**Author's note: This is a Christmas special about five parts, maybe six that is NOT canon to my main series. Some things will crossover like the residents and temporary residents currently in the mansion, the portals and time disruptors, and the current standing of all relationships. There will be no head segments. Joker is included in this and after doing the math and splitting everyone up with a randomizer I had about 114 characters currently in the mansion to play around with during the main series. You can expect no interviews happening anytime soon, I'm going to try and not go higher than that. But, however I will try to at least feature those 114 in any shape or form. Even if they're just there and don't say anything. *looks at Paper Mario***

 **Also, what better time than to tell you some of the changes being made to my revisions of the main series, than now. Warning: will contain spoilers to people who have not read** _ **The ULTIMATE Smash Bros Story.**_ **Feel free to skip this part of the author's note.**

 **Season 1 Episode 1: The Arrival: A short scene of how King K. Rool turned off the simulator.**

 **Season 1 Episode 1: Tournament: The "Party Room" is being renamed and rethought into the "Ballroom". It was planned to be big in the beginning, but I was thinking party room at the time for events instead of formal events.**

 **Season 1 Episode 4: Punishment: Swapped Pac-Man with Shulk since the monado boy was actually caught by Master Hand, but was never actually punished. Pac-Man wasn't featured in that previous episode.**

 **Season 1 Episode 7: The Date: Plan to add another scene of Zelda trying to comfort Lucina.**

 **Season 1 Episode 10 & 11: Worlds Tour: Will have slight title addition and the second part will be slightly extended.**

 **Season 1 Episode 21: The Octarian's Invasion Part 3: DJ Octavio: Will add an alternate (still good) ending if DJ Octavio didn't suddenly turn good since we don't have clear standing of his role in the anticipated Splatoon 3. This alternate ending will become the main ending.**

 **Season 2 episode 8: Competition: Mistakes were made. I had sent Lana back to her world for not having a good reason for wanting to become a resident, yet she still became a resident. So either, I remove Lana from the mansion roster, or I come up with a reason. Probably going to do the latter.**

 **With that out of the way let's begin.**

 **A Very Merry Smashmas p1: Secret Santa**

'Twas a time of giving and cheer as Christmas was approaching the Smash Island at a fast place. Shops and businesses throughout the city were decorated, ready for the holidays. Master Hand loved Christmas since it does the one thing he strives for when starting, helping build new relationships and spending time with family. Though he doesn't admit it that often he considers the residents of the smash mansion as a family. Even if they sometimes drive him crazy.

To start the day off snow had begun to fall onto the Smash Island, and the disembodied hand (the form I came up with does not crossover into this story) was decorating the mansion for the holidays. Helping him was Mario, Link, Kirby, Geno, and Layton.

"So how exactly does Christmas work around here," Link asked to the others, "I haven't exactly been here in the past years."

"I have to ask the same question, Master Hand," Layton said, "I don't want to walk in blind."

"Well," Master Hand said while putting lights on the porch, "first we decorate of course, then later on in the day we do the secret santa. That's when you pull a name out of a bag and then get something for that person."

Link cocked his head, "That seems… complicated."

"It's-a usually easy to-a understand Link," Mario said while setting up the inflatable snowman. "Then again this-a is your-a first time doing-a Christmas to begin with-a."

"When do we do the whole bag thing," Link asked again. "Also, are we restricted to get something for that one person only?"

"Sometime in the afternoon," Master Hand said, "after some decoration is finished for the mansion." Master Hand finished wrapping the lights around the porch and went to check the electrical circuits. "As for your other question, you're not restricted to just getting that one person something. You can get someone else a gift if you want to, but you have to at least get something for the person you pulled."

Link tapped his chin in thought, smiling to himself, "Good to know." He then happily went back to decorating the outside while the others were looking at him, confused.

"We is he suddenly happy," Kirby asked Professor Layton.

"Leave him alone Kirby," Layton said, "he's mature yet naive at the same time, unless he has a plan brewing." I bold assumption of Layton.

* * *

Inside the living room Master Hand had assigned Pac-Man, Isaac, Goombella, Paper Mario, and Joker to take care of the tree. R.O.B, Marth, and Caeda were there for extra help if needed. Right now was the argument of whether they should get a synthetic tree or a real one.

"We should get a real pine tree," Pac-Man said with Isaac and Goombella on his side. "With a real one it would give a nice smell to the room, and not to mention the surrounding rooms. Maybe even the ornaments will have that fresh pine smell."

"Please," Joker said with Paper Mario and R.O.B. on his side. "An actual pine tree would die literally after two weeks." Only if you don't take care of it, Joker. "With a synthetic tree we would save money, don't have to worry about giving it water, and best of all we can store it and use it next year."

Marth and Caeda were watching from the sidelines as the argument continued. Marth finally decided to play peace setter when Joker and Pac-Man were about to do and all-out fight. "Okay you two calm down," Marth said breaking the two up, "This isn't getting us anywhere. I suggest we check the storage room for a synthetic tree, if there's none in there then we can use a real tree."

"And then if there is a synthetic tree in the storage room then we can use that," Caeda said, finishing Marth's sentence.

"I can agree on that," Isaac said. One-by-one others favored that idea, Pac-Man and Joker being reluctant, but since they were out of options, so the obliged. They then left for the storage room. "So what's the chances we'll find a synthetic tree on the storage room," Isaac asked.

"GIVEN THE FACT...THAT THE AUTHOR USES...A SYNTHETIC TREE...VERY LIKELY," R.O.B. said as they continued down the hall. Man, I love doing fourth wall breaks.

On the way down they had bumped into Little Mac who had somehow intercepted the bag of names. Marth eyed this suspiciously and asked, "Little Mac, what are you doing?" This sentence caused the boxer to jump.

"Uh," Little Mac nervously said, "I'm definitely not grabbing Samus's name out of the bag so I can get something really special for her."

"Good save," Joker said sarcastically, he then took out a dagger, "now put it back." Isaac lowered Joker's dagger as Little Mac did as told.

"You don't have to use violence as a way of convincing people," Isaac said as the group continued. "Keep doing stuff like that and you'll face Master Hand."

"Noted," Joker said, especially since the fact their voices are very similar it really freaks him out. Probably does the same for the disembodied hand.

* * *

Henry was currently experimenting with certain hexes since Master Hand asked him to find something that would give the mansion the Christmas spirit it needed. The unfortunate soul that agreed to be the guinea pig was Pit.

Pit was just chilling on the couch in Henry's room while the dark mage was preparing the hexes and their antidotes in case they cause Pit near-death problems.

"Okay Pit," Henry said, closing his book, "you ready to feel the Christmas cheer so hard that you may die."

"You bet," Pit said in excitement, "but Master Hand told what he was looking for when he said Christmas cheer, right? Also when you say "you may die" you meant that metaphorically, right?"

"Don't worry Pit, Master Hand explained everything to me." Henry was about to do the first one when he noticed Lucina at the door. "And why are you here milady."

"Just waiting to see if you are capable of finding a way for me to be protected from Tharja's abilities," Lucina answers.

"Princess," Henry said, "if you want protection from Tharja's dark magic then you'll have to go to Rocket for that. Anyway!" Henry used the first spell.

And Pit turned into a life-size gingerbread man that was shaped like him. Lucina has a face of horror. "Just wait princess," Henry said as the gingerbread cracked and was revealed to be shell as it broke opened and reveal Pit inside gasping for air. The shell cracked into normal sized gingerbread cookies shaped and decorated to look like Pit.

"Well, would you look at that," Lucina said as Henry quickly grabbed the cookies and put them on a plate. Or multiple plates as the were a lot. "What about the five second rule?"

Henry shrugged, "Not like anyone would know. Not to mention, I'm pretty most people in this mansion wouldn't even care. I just need to use this next one to add variety to the cookies so they're shaped like multiple fighters and not just Pit. Then again.."

"You're doing things that Ricken would be better at," Lucina asked and Henry nodded. "Then why not bring him here I'm sure you two will work great together."

Henry thought about this, then said, "What the heck, let's find one of those portal things and get him here." Henry and Lucina left and Pit decided to help himself to the cookies.

"Floor cookies," Pit said to himself, "just as good as floor ice cream." Keep thinking that Pit.

* * *

Marth and his group opened he door to the rarely visited storage room to find the needed synthetic tree. Pac-Man, Isaac, and Goombella waited outside just so they could head right out and get a tree in the case one wasn't there.

Marth turned on the lights and said, "Okay, everyone spread out and look." Everyone did so while sweeping away the mass amount of dust.

Joker opened a box full of old pictures, "Wait a minute," he said pulling one out and looking at it. The picture dated back to 2000. "Hey guys check this out." Caeda, and Paper Mario walked over and looked at what Joker was looking at. "I think this box is full of old pictures from back in the day."

Paper Mario got an idea and motioned for a piece of paper and a pencil. R.O.B. came over and provided the items. The paper version of Mario was scribbling away and held up the paper. It read, "How about we take this box out, show it to Master Hand, and place them throughout the mansion to remind people of the true meaning of Christmas."

"That's not a bad idea," Caeda said while picking up the box. "Knowing Master Hand's love for the holiday I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see it."

"MARTH…," R.O.B said, "HAVE YOU FOUND…A TREE YET."

"No," Marth said who was nearing the back of the storage room, "there's none to be found." Pac-Man and his group saw this as a green light and ran off to get a tree. "Mind helping me out," Marth said as the rest of the group quickly ran over to where he was.

They kept on looking until Paper Mario was frantically pointing at a box. It read "Tree" "That must be it," Joker said as R.O.B quickly activated his thrusters and lifted the box above the desired one.

Marth then opened it and saw a stand and parts of a tree, "We found it." The hero king picked up the box with Joker and they left the room with Paper Mario turning off the lights and closing the door as they left.

"Where did Pac-Man and the others go," Caeda said as they were no longer at the side of the door.

"Probably getting something to help decorate," Marth said. "Now we need to get this to the living room and put the ornaments on." They all went back down the hall.

* * *

Little Mac was back in his room and was sulking on his bed for coming close to getting Samus's name from the bag. It wasn't until Doc Louis walked into the room when he completely snapped out of his deep thoughts. "Oh, hey Doc," Little Mac said trying not to sound sad.

Unfortunately for him, the trainer saw through this. "You can't get anything past me champ," Doc Louis said as he sat down next to Little Mac, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Little Mac said, he then noticed the look Doc was giving him. After sighing, "It's just that, I have a slight crush on Samus I was hoping I could sneak her name out of the bag and get her something amazing to see what she thought of me. I don't know how I'm going to be able to do that though."

Doc Louis felt sympathy for Mac. "Son," he said, "when you love someone and you want to do something special for them. You don't need the secret Santa. You can do something special for her anytime you want. Then again, that bounty hunter's anti-social."

He noticed Little Mac looking down and took back that last sentence. "Look Mac what I'm is, follow your heart. Sometimes it will do you wonder."

Little Mac spirits look like they were lifted, "That's actually really good advice, thanks Doc."

"Anytime champ," Doc said getting up, "now if you excuse me Palutena said there's a tray of eggnog set up in the living room if anyone wants it." The trainer walked out of the room. Little Mac got an idea and went on the computer in his room.

* * *

The decorations were all set up outside, now all they had to do was see if the lights worked. Master Hand worked through the electricals and flipped the switch and the Mansion filled up with the Christmas spirit. "Well, pretty good if I do say so myself," Master Hand said, "I'd like to thank you all for helping me." He then went back into the mansion with others following. Remembering something right there he said, "Oh, word of warning watch which girls you're with, the villains tend to go around the mansion with mistletoes to try and put residents in awkward situations."

Layton tipped his hat, Mario and Link nodded, Geno crossed his arms because it didn't matter to him, and Kirby was confused, despite the villains doing this for the past five years. Once back inside they heard and ornament break. Master Hand went into the living room to see a normal red ornament broken on the floor with Paper Mario, hanging his head in shame. Master Hand went next to the paper version and said, "Ah, it's ok, so we break a few there's still plenty left."

Master Hand snapped the mess away and Paper Mario got back up a lot happier and continued to help. Caeda approached Master Hand and said, "Um, Master Hand don't want to bother you but-"

"No go ahead, I'm all hands," Master Hand said. Did I use that joke already? "What is it."

"Well, we found these old pictures of the residents while looking for the tree, and we were wondering if you were okay with us hanging some of these up around the mansion for the holiday." Master Hand slowly grabbed the picture Caeda was holding.

"I haven't seen these in so long," Master Hand said taking the memories in, if his programming allowed tear shedding, he would. "Let's do it, get every single one of these pictures hung up around the mansion." Something caught his eye, "but, I think I might keep this one in my office, something for motivation when I don't feel any." It was a group picture of the original twelve from Christmas 1999.

The doors to the room then opened as Pac-Man and Isaac walked in with a pine tree, Goombella tagging behind. "Okay," Pac-Man said, "found this perfect, real, pine tree at a place outside and…" He then noticed a mostly decorated synthetic tree. "What?"

"Wait a minute," Joker said, "You went out and got a real tree, even though he hadn't examined the whole storage room yet."

"We heard Marth say something about not finding anything," Isaac said.

"I meant that for what I looked at so far," Marth said annoyed, "not the storage room as a whole."

"So now what," Goombella said, "we just let this tree go to waste?"

"Actually," Master Hand said, "I have the perfect place for this tree." He carefully grabbed the trunk and teleported everyone to the ballroom. He then summoned a stand filled with water and placed the tree in. "This tree would be the perfect decoration for the party we plan on having in here."

"Huh," Isaac said, "So I guess it's a win-win."

"Yep, and the decorations outside are finished, you know what that means," Master Hand said teleporting away. His voice was then heard over the intercom saying, "Can all residents please report to the meeting room for the secret santa distribution."

* * *

In the meeting room everyone was talking to one another until Master Hand floated on stage with Isabelle behind him. "Okay," said the disembodied hand, "Isabelle here will take a name from the bag first. Then, she'll walk around to everyone and you will all take a name, without looking, from the bag. If you call out the name before everyone has a name, or if you rummage through the bag we will start over. We will only start over three times though so cooperate."

Isabelle took a name out of the bag, and then started walking around the room. She was about halfway done when Wario yelled, "Ah, come on! I got Wii Fit Trainer." Everyone groaned and sent dirty looks towards the greedy microgamer as Isabelle recollected the names and started again.

The second time was successful. "Okay, now you can look at the name feel free to tell someone if you want, but don't yell it out," Master Hand said as some did so. (Names we decided by a team generator. Some of these were total fate and help me with some drama. How this worked is that the first name in each group would get something for the second name of the group the second person would get a gift for the first person in the next group. Example: Dark - Young Link, Young Link-Rosalina and so on and so forth)

"Daddy, look," Bowser Jr. said, "I got Orange, who did you get?"

"Well if you look here Junior," Bowser said, "I got Isabelle. Ah, but you got the female inkling, gonna get something really special for here." He said this part teasingly. Unfortunately, he forgot Orange was taken.

"It's not like that Daddy," Bowser Jr said, he then whispered in his ear, "She's already taken by Blue."

"Hmm, Junior, whether she's taken or not, I will make sure you get her something she will love." Bowser Jr. was so happy his dad was acting like and actual, responsible dad and hugged him.

Zelda (ALttP) was looking at her slip inquisitively, "Link look," she said, "I have to get Cap'n Cuttlefish something. What am I supposed to get for a man that old."

"I don't know," Link said, "but I will tell you, nothing that may send a bad vibe to him. I've been warned by Agent 4 he can do that. But it's definitely harder then finding Richter something."

"Okay everyone," Master Hand said, "time for dinner. Good luck on finding someone something."

Everyone left for the dining room, but Red (pokemon) was left behind wondering one thing, _What the heck do I get for a robot who's the last of his kind._

Some names may be hard, but the festivities were just beginning.


	2. Shopping part 1

**Author's note: So with the plan I have for this special it's most likely going to be about 6 parts. Also, the revisions for Season 1 episodes 1 of the main series are in place. Feel free to check it out through my profile. I know this is going to run overtime at this point, but I don't care, as long as this is finished, before Season 3 of my main series starts. FOr this it took awhile on taking notes who's getting something for someone else because some characters were doubled by accident in the shuffle. It's still going on right now with Dark Pit, but I have a way to get around that if I can't figure out the situation. And since this was already taking so long I thought, "okay I'm going to keep typing till I get to 3,500 words then I'll begin to conclude. Everyone that couldn't be featured will have their gifts decided in between episodes." I'm really sorry but my midterms are really getting in the way of things right now. Also, progress on my Fire Emblem story has been put on hold, but I think there's a possibility development for that story may be discontinued because I just don't have any motivation to write. Here are some more revision notes of the main series.**

 **Season 1 episode 13: Guests: Agent 4's name has been officially changed to Nia. Reasons to this is because her original name was also the name of my cousin. Catch is Nathaniel is an octoling OC based on me and with the direction I have for those two right now things are starting to feel weird. Besides at the time Agent 4's original name was a name that came to me instantly, so I used it.**

 **Season 2 episode 4:Trick-or-Treat: Captain Falcon's roommate has been changed to ROB, mostly because he signed the petition Chrom held way back so he wouldn't have to room with Olimar. Something that went over my head when writing the episode originally.**

 **A Very Merry Smashmas part 2: Shopping 1**

 **(December 19, 2018)**

Now that everyone had their names for the secret Santa it was time for them to buy a gift for the name they pulled. However, this is being done in two waves so Master Hand doesn't have to worry about too many people being gone from the mansion. The first half selected to go out was Spitz, Bowser Jr., Isaac, Toon Link, Robin, Dark Pit, Leaf, Young Link, Pac-Man, Daisy, Yoshi, Snake, Rosalina, Chun-Li, Cloud, Dixie Kong, Cap'n Cuttlefish, Bowser, Agent 4/Nia(avatar in splatoon 2), Mario, Mewtwo, Marx, Ike, Lucario, Mr. G&W, Chrom, Midna, Escargoon(Dedede's most loyal servant), Professor Layton, Duck Hunt, Ridley, Wolf, Link, Bandana Waddle Dee, Skullkid, Doc Louis, Caeda(Marth's wife), Goombella(Paper Mario's companion), Lucina, Simon, Ganondorf, Geno, Lana, Joker, Red the PKMN Trainer, Corrin, Luigi, Lucas, Ken, Blue, Kamui, Ryu, Ashley & Red(Master Hand had them combined), Frederick(Fire Emblem Awakening), Impa, and Pichu. They were currently in a mall within the city, first of course, Mario had to tell them something.

"Alright-a everyone," Mario started, "we need to-a get back to-a the Smash Mansion before dinner. How this is-a going to-a work is-a that if you're-a in the presence of-a the resident you're-a getting a gift for-a. Stand over there." Almost immediately Chrom, Ike, Dark Pit, Pichu, Spitz, Leaf, Young Link, Daisy, Chun-Li, Cloud, Agent 4, Lucario, Midna, Wolf, Bandana Dee, Doc Louis, Goombella, Simon, Ganondorf, Lana, Corrin, Luigi, Lucas, Kamui, Ryu, Ashley & Red, Frederick, and Impa went to the left side of Mario.

"Okay," Mario said, "if you're-a still in-a the presence of the resident you're-a getting a gift-a for. Go to-a the right-a side of me." Chrom, Ike, Leaf, Daisy, Lucario, Goombella, Simon, Ganondorf, and Luigi did so.

"Okay," Mario said, "I will-a be with-a the middle group. What's going to-a happen is-a that the group to-a the left of me will-a go first. Then, the middle group, and after that-a the group to-a the right of me, all at-a five minute intervals-a. You are-a allowed to branch of-a throughout-a the mall, but-a no one can-a be by themselves-a." Mario motioned for the first group to go.

Going down the escalator was Corrin and Kamui, who felt like they should start on the first floor and work their way up. "So, sis," Corrin said to Kamui, "Who are you getting a gift for?"

"Um, Daisy actually," Kamui said, "and you?"

"The make inkling," Corrin said thinking quickly, "Pretty sure his name was Blue I believe." They reached a directory, "so where should we start."

Kamui looked down the list of shops on the floor until she found one that caught her attention. "Hey, didn't Orange once say that Ammo Knights was a store exclusive to their world."

"I think so. Why?"

"They have one here," Kamui pointed on the map where it was and Corrin became shocked. "You can probably find one of those ink weapons for Blue."

"Yeah, but from what I've been told Inklings and Octolings are always getting new gear. There's no way I'm going to find something there that Blue doesn't have."

"But there's the catch," Kamui pulled Corrin closer to her because they saw Blue passing by with Link and Bowser. "Blue hasn't been in Inkopolis since March. You can go into the store and buy a weapon that may have released after March."

"Okay, I'm on board," Corrin pulled away from their huddle, "but, don't you still have to get something for Daisy?"

"There's a jewelry store next to Ammo Knights," Kamui said pointing a the directory we can go into both stores and technically, it wouldn't count as going in alone." Kamui grabbed her brother's hand and they ran. "Come on!"

* * *

The middle, as seen from before, were allowed to go through he store and right now Mewtwo, Marx, and Ganondorf were looking around at stores that caught their interest. Mario decided to let the two groups go at once since they were already burning enough time. "So who are you guys getting gifts for?" Marx asked. "I'm getting something for Dribble (one of Wario's workers in WarioWare.)"

"I have to get something for Meta Knight," Mewtwo said in annoyance, "the one person who is sorta social but doesn't give hints as to his interests or what he wants."

"You could get him something simple that'll complement something he already has," Ganondorf suggesting, "I have to get Spitz something." (Spitz is cat with a sorta janitor outfit, works with Dribble, and is one of Wario's employees.) "So I plan on getting something he and Dribble can maybe add on to their taxi."

Marx found a store that caught his eye, "Maybe we can find something in there." Mewtwo and Ganondorf looked in the same direction as Marx. The sign on the store said 'Smash Island hardware' "They may have something we need."

"Not a bad idea," Mewtwo said floating towards the store. "For all we know, they may have sword polisher, that would work. Considering Meta Knight doesn't have any on him."

"Why not," Ganondorf said walking to the store as well, with Marx tagging along on his ball. Once in the store the great king of evil told his colleagues, "Split up and find what you're looking for." They did so as they went down different aisles.

Ganondorf was walking through his aisle until he saw Spitz talking with Lucas. He quickly ducked into another aisle and decided to be a slight evil and eavesdrop.

"So what are we looking for again," Spitz said as Lucas was looking through the shelves. "I need to get something for Duck Hunt and this is not the store I was looking for."

"Well we were closer to this one," Lucas said, "not to mention I heard from Dedede that Escargoon has built some mechanical devices, which is why we're in this store. Maybe find a tool box for him. That's if we knew where to look in this store."

Ganondorf decided he eavesdropped enough and found out he was hiding next to weather tech mats. "Hey," said the king of evil grabbing the mats, "we don't have a price limit and I'm sure Spitz would at least appreciate this." He walked out of the aisle to find Mewtwo or Marx. "If not then I'll literally shove it down his throat because these cost quite a bit here."

Mewtwo was looking down the shelves when Ganondorf found him. Mewtwo then spotted something and grabbed it, "Found it." Mewtwo said to Ganondorf as he showed the king of evil the sword polisher for Meta Knight. "Let's find Marx and see where he is with getting something."

"And I already did," Marx said walking up to them with what seemed to be a system of some sort. "With the thing I grabbed the can attach the portal raygun they have to make it apart of their taxi." Ganondorf nodded, thinking it's a good idea, Mewtwo, however, was unamused.

"Come on, let's pay for the stuff," Mewtwo said as the three went to the cash register.

* * *

Geno, Red the PKMN trainer, and Ridley were currently in the Ammo Knights shop because Geno had to get something for Nathaniel/Agent 9 (Splatoon OC). Also in the store was Corrin going over the new items with Sheldon so he could get something for Blue.

"Isn't this guy's shop back in Inkopolis," Red, the PKMN trainer, asked, "because this is weird." Geno ignored Red and continued looking around the store for something. Red then saw a sign that said 'temporarily in the Smash Island for the holidays'. "Nevermind, there's a reason."

"Still in disbelief that the puny crab can actually run this store with this many people in it," Ridley said in annoyance. "And Geno, we were closer to the florist, you realize I still have to get something for Viridi!"

"If it was flowers you were planning on getting for her they would've died about a week before," Geno retorted. "If you want to, go to the jewelry store next door and look for something, I saw Kamui in there earlier." Ridley grunted and left the store. Geno then found something of interest and grabbed the Kensa mini Splatling. "Didn't Nathaniel say something about these kinds of weapons being his secondaries in turf wars."

"I think I recall him saying that," Red the PKMN trainer said as Geno walked up to the counter and waited for Sheldon to be done with Corrin. When Sheldon was done explaining the Kensa Splat Roller to the dragon prince he led him over to the counter. He took care of Geno first and then Corrin. After the three left they went into the jewelry store so they could find their buddies.

Ridley had actually found a flower necklace for Viridi and was buying it right now. The cashier was giving a perplexed look at the space pirate, but Ridley explained it as for the secret santa and the worker seemed to understand. Once Ridley took the bag he, Geno, and Red the PKMN trainer left the store so the latter could get a gift for R.O.B.

Meanwhile, Corrin walked over to his sister and asked, "Any luck Kamui?"

"Nope," Kamui said, "I can't find anything that Daisy would like. Honestly, I don't think I have any options."

Corrin looked behind his sister and noticed something. "Maybe that custom necklace stand could work?"

Kamui looked behind her to see said stand. "Good eye." The two walked over and the half-dragon princess started talking to the worker.

* * *

Simon and Luigi were walking down the huge halls of the mall, trying finding a store so Luigi could get a gift for Kamui. Simon already found a gift for Lana. After hearing from Link that she was a sorceress, the vampire hunter got her a random spellbook hoping that would be okay. Luigi was having difficult trouble since he couldn't go into the store they had found earlier because Kamui was in it. They eventually found themselves at a directory.

"Hmm, let's-a see," Luigi said, scanning the thing from top to bottom, no luck. "Oh no, I'm-a never gonna find-a something and-a then everyone will-a hate me for not-a finding-a gift." Luigi leaned up against the directory and sat down in defeat.

Simon rolled his eyes for Luigi being overdramatic, _and this is the guy I saved from Death,_ Simon thought while looking at the directory. "Hey, Luigi," Simon said getting the green plumber's attention, "how about we try this store."

Luigi got up and looked at where the vampire hunter was pointing to. It was a store that read "memories from home". "Of-a course," Luigi said, "Corrin and-a Kamui are going to-a be joint king and-a queen whenever they-a return to Valla."

"And they never do because they feel like they're not ready yet," Simon said, "they probably miss Hoshido and Nohr so we, go to this store and see if you can get Kamui something that reminds her of Hoshido."

"Let's-a go," Luigi said, he then ran off, and then came back asking, "which floor?"

"Second floor follow me," Simon told the green plumber as they walked over to the escalator and went up a floor. They then found the store and walked in, it looked like it was filled with mystical objects.

"Well, this is-a one of the scarier stores in-a the mall," Luigi commented as they saw the worker restocking some things, "um, excuse me s-sir," Luigi said a bit scared, "we're-a looking for something to-a help one of-a the residents feel-a like they're at-a home."

The worker nodded and grabbed one of the items out of the box, "This is a visualizer, it may seem like something from the Fire Emblem world, but it does have some augmented reality tech in it." The worker decided to demonstrate the item, "All you have to do is hold it, imagine where you want to be, and," the room around transformed into an realistic version of the park in the Smash Island, "you're there." the area turned back into the shop.

Simon and Luigi both nodded, "We'll-a take it," Luigi said as they quickly paid for the rather expensive item and left the store. "Now-a all I have to-a do is-a put on-a note that-a tells Kamui what to-a do."

* * *

Joker was with Professor Layton in the grocery store of the mall because since the phantom thief had to get something for DK, they were there to get bananas. Ashley had also met up with them and only joined them because since Joker were getting the bananas now, the young witch had to cast a spell on them.

They were outside the store and Joker was holding the now spelled bananas for DK, "Ok Professor Layton," Joker said, "now we can focus on helping you find a gift for Bayonetta. Whatever that's going to be."

"Um," Professor Layton was confused, "I thought you two were related, like mother and son?" (I thought this was so funny when comics and memes of this showed up, I just had to include the joke).

Joker was dumbfounded, and the yelled, "WE ARE NOT RELATED IN ANYWAY! You are a detective FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. Ugh. Why. Do. People. Keep. Thinking. That." That last was said while punching a directory.

"Yeesh," Ashley scoffed, "someone's overdramatic." She then noticed her assistant, Red, coming towards her. (you should know who Red is if you play WarioWare, if not then this Red is what I call a mini red devil) "Red, did you find anything?"

"Yes I did," Red said holding up a bag, "bought it too." He then noticed Joker and cowarded behind Ashley. "Um, Ashley, didn't Mario say not to group-up with people we were getting a gift for." Joker was shocked by this, Ashley should've left after helping him if this was the case.

"It'll be fine, as long as Joker doesn't try to peek," Ashley looked at Joker intensely, "right?"

Joker somehow felt a sinking feeling, _Is she literally staring into my soul,_ he thought. "Yes, yes. Don't worry a thing Red, I promise not to peek." He shot a nervous grin. The young witch got him good.

"Aha, that'll do," Layton said snapping his fingers at the directory. He then walked back over to Joker, Ashley, and Red while saying. "I know Bayonetta has a hankering for jewelry, maybe, I don't know, but there's a store nearby that I could use to get something for her. Follow me." The three did so.

Once at the jewelry store, (a different one from the one we saw so far) they also saw Simon and Luigi. Simon noticed them and waved them over. "Hey, guys who's getting something for who here?"

"Professor Layton is getting something for Bayonetta," Joker said, "But what about you two? As far as I know I overheard you guys in that other store, you already have both things."

"True, but Luigi decided to get something for Daisy while we were here," anything you should warn us about since Kamui was seen back at the entrance of the mall with the bag. She told me she was assigned to get something for Daisy."

"Yes, actually," Professor Layton said returning to the group with an item in a bag, we'll get into what that is in the last part. "Kamui told me she used a custom stand to get Daisy a necklace with a daisy flower on it. Tell Luigi to avoid anything with a daisy flower on it."

"Okay-a Simon," Luigi said walking up to them, "I have-a finished."

"Really," Simon said, "what did you get for Daisy." Luigi held up a picture frame. "Uh, what."

"Oh, well-a I was-a planning to put-a picture of-a Daisy's first day at-a the mansion in-a the frame and-a give it to-a her," Luigi explained.

"That's actually a good idea Luigi," Professor Layton said, "I'm sure Daisy will love it."

* * *

Red the PKMN trainer, Geno, and Ridley were still looking store through store hopelessly finding something the former could get for R.O.B. Getting something for the robot who was the last of his kind really was a hard task. "We've been to nearly every store in this mall," Red said, "where are we supposed to find a good gift for R.O.B.!"

Ridley looked to his left, "Maybe that store right there." Geno and Red turned their heads to see the same store Ganondorf and his group went into earlier. "Maybe they have oil or something in there."

"Seems like the only option we have left," Red said begrudgingly walking into the store. Geno and Ridley waited about five minutes before the PKMN trainer came back out with oil. "I doubt R.O.B. is going to like this, but it's not like I had a choice."

"Let's just go back to the front of the mall," Geno said leading a semi-salty Red and a normal Ridley to the entrance of the mall. They passed by Lucas and Spitz on the way, the latter still looking for something to get for Duck Hunt.

That was until they finally found the pet store. "Yes," Spitz said in triumph, "we can get something for that dog in here. Come on Lucas." Spitz walked into the store.

Lucas followed close behind while saying, "You sure no one will mistake you as a pet rather than your own self."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine," Spitz grabbed a toy for Duck Hunt, paid for it, and walked out of the store. "See wasn't anything to worry about Lucas." He got no response, "Lucas? Lucas?!"

"Right here," Lucas said running out of the store, "sorry, felt like I should get something for Boney since I know Kumatora is bringing him when we have the holiday party." Spitz sighed in relief as the two went to the front of the mall.

* * *

As Lucas and Spitz made it to the front of the mall everyone was already beginning to meet up back at the entrance to leave the mall. Everyone was either talking about what they got and for whom, quietly of course, or they were just waiting for Mario to get back since he was doing one lap around the mall to make sure they didn't forget anyone.

"Mario left fifteen minutes ago," Dark Pit said in annoyance, "how long does it take for him to search an entire mall!" The doppelganger was currently leaning against one of the doors, ready to open it the second Mario arrived.

"To be fair Dark Pit," Ganondorf began to reason, "this mall is pretty big. May take another few minutes or so."

"Hey, here he comes now," Lana (the one from hyrule warriors) said pointing at the red plumber and Toon Link who were coming up the escalator. "He doesn't look happy." Red, Ashley's assistant, not the PKMN trainer, grew a fearful face as he already knew why he was mad.

"Okay-a," Mario said furious, "Who decided it would-a be a good-a idea to-a leave Toon Link, by himself in-a the mall!" Joker and Professor Layton knew what this meant and looked in Ashley's direction.

Ashley simply shrugged, "His fault for being annoying."

Mario facepalmed, "I literally told-a all of-a you not go alone or-a leave them-a behind. Master Hand will-a be told of-a this Ashley, and-a you can-a bet consequences." Mario walked over to the doors as Dark Pit opened them. "Now let's-a go back to the mansion." Everyone walked out of the mall, went into the Great Fox, which was used a transportation, and went back to the mansion.

* * *

 **Author's note: My midterms are almost over, which also means winter break, but with Christmas here I don't know if I can get the next episode out before it. Though I can guarantee this special will be done by either New Years or Season 3 of my main series. To accommodate for this the dates I plan to have these take place on will be put at the beginning of the chapter, that of course includes this one, since you saw it at the top. For now, goodbye.**


End file.
